Car Trouble
by apples-a-day
Summary: AU before s1. Lena Luthor is stuck in the middle of nowhere with a flat tire. Enter the mysterious stranger who says she can fix her car in a jiffy. Or: It's 3am and Lena Luthor has no idea how this beautiful and mysterious woman is changing a tire with her bare hands.


**Decided I'd continue my venture into Supercorp with a few drabbles, so here's the first one!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lena Luthor was a woman who liked to remain in control. In turn, that meant that she also was someone who didn't like when things didn't go her way.

So it was understandable that being stuck on the road in the middle of nowhere with a flat tire by herself was enough to make her very angry. Enough to make her take a well-aimed kick at her car. Something she would never be caught doing.

At least there was one good thing about being alone, no witnesses to catch her burst of emotion.

Unbeknownst to her though, Lena wasn't really alone.

Kara had been flying over Midvale, enjoying the rush of air around her and the freedom to just be herself, when she spotted a very irate woman kicking her car in frustration. She landed silently behind a nearby bush, and wondered how to approach the situation. It was clear the woman was stranded, the flat tire being a dead give-away. But how would she explain herself? A random girl just happened to be walking by a deserted road in the middle of the night and was available to help her?

Although it was relatively dark, she saw the woman reach into her trunk and pull out the spare tire, throwing it onto the ground with a huff. It was clear she was going to need help. When the woman approached the front of the car with the spare tire, the headlights illuminated her face, and Kara's heart skipped a beat.

She was looking at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and her mind went into auto-pilot. She had to help her, consequences be damned. And so Kara emerged from the bushes, and made her way to the car.

"Hi there!" Kara called out, a little bit too excited. The other woman jumped and her stance hardened. Maybe she had been a bit too enthusiastic. "Sorry, I couldn't help but notice you seem to be having car problems?"

 _'And you are the most gorgeous brunette I've ever met'_ , Kara added in her mind.

Lena was a little bit paranoid. "Where did you come from?"

Kara pointed over her shoulder. "I was just walking by."

Seeing that Kara was pointing to a mountain range didn't exactly inspire trust in Lena. But the blonde in front of her had this innocent puppy look that made Lena gesture to her car with a flourish. "By all means, mysterious enigmatic stranger."

"Kara."

Lena frowned in confusion.

"I'm Kara. Takes away some of the enigma," she smiled a bright smile that just made Lena reciprocate it.

"Lena," she responded, glad that Kara didn't add her last name. Lex had just been arrested, and the name Luthor didn't give anyone fuzzy comforting feelings.

"Well Lena, allow me to help change your tire for you," Kara said, grabbing the tire and rolling it next to the flat one.

Lena looked puzzled and followed Kara to stand behind her. "How though? I already checked and there are no screwdrivers or jacks or anything that is required to change a tire."

"Have you ever changed a tire?" Kara asked, turning to look at the other woman.

"Not really, why?"

"You don't actually need those things," Kara fibbed, using her super-strength to unscrew the bolts keeping the wheel in place.

"What- how?" Lena gasped, flabbergasted. "How did you do that? And with your bare hands?"

Kara shrugged. "Little known secrets of tire-changing."

Lena was convinced that either this was an illusion from sleep-deprivation and nerves, or she was being visited by an angel. Then again, knowing her luck, this was probably an alien.

Little did she know, she was right.

Kara began to slide the flat tire out, and used her shoulder to keep the car high up in place. Lena was blinking in awe.

"How...you know what, it's 3am, I am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I have to be in Metropolis by tomorrow, and being stuck here is far from ideal." Lena had decided that asking too many questions was bound to make Kara nervous. Something was off about her. But not in a bad way. It just made Lena more curious.

"Metropolis huh? Where at?" Kara asked, having always been fascinated by her cousin's big city.

"The convention center." Lena huffed. "Kinda last minute, but I can't disappoint."

"If you want, you can wait inside the car. You have a long drive ahead of you, so you can take a quick power nap inside the car and I'll wake you when I'm done," Kara suggested.

Lena had to agree with Kara, and she figured she could trust Kara enough to not pull one over her. "Alright then. Work your magic, super-woman."

Kara paled, wondering if Lena had figured it out. Not that she had debuted her powers or figured out a moniker for herself, but since her cousin had made headlines about being Superman, it wouldn't take a genius to put two and two together.

But Lena didn't look back, and just made her way to the car, where she got into the driver's seat and locked the door. Once she got comfortable, she dozed off a few seconds later, none-the-wiser as to the effect her words had had on Kara.

Kara had managed to work through her surprise and slide in the new wheel and lock it back into place, placing the flat back inside the trunk and closing it. Lena was out like a light, and Kara got an idea.

* * *

The next morning, Lena blinked as she opened her eyes. She scrambled to sit up, her mind working a thousand miles a minute. She looked to be inside a parking garage, and it was daytime. She was still in her seat, and the door was still locked. So how did she get here?

She looked around in confusion, and then noticed a slip of paper stuck on the windshield.

She rolled the window down, and grabbed the paper, opening it up and reading the message.

 _Good morning!_

 _Sorry if you're a bit disoriented. You seemed so peaceful sleeping I figured I'd just drop you off at the convention center, rather than wake you up._

 _It was great to meet you, and I hope we cross paths once again,_

 _Your super-woman,_

 _Kara_

Lena blinked. Had Kara just-. No, it was impossible. She might have been incredibly pretty - to the point she seemed ethereal - but she couldn't have actually been a superhero, right?

* * *

 **Three years later**

"Come on, I know just who we have to go to talk to," Clark said, heading off. They were investigating the plane that almost crashed, and Clark had a lead, but he was being very enigmatic about it

Kara nonetheless followed him, and noticed with trepidation that they were heading right into a Luthor building.

"Uh...Clark? Did you hit your head a little bit during your last landing?" Kara asked, wondering if her cousin had lost his marbles.

"Nope." Clark made his way to the secretary, speaking in hushed tones, and then flashed a charming smile, getting the mousy girl to lead the way to wherever Clark was interested in going.

"Ms. Luthor will be just inside," the secretary says before scurrying off.

Kara was more confused by the minute, following her cousin into the lavish office, standing beside him as they waited for this Ms. Luthor to finish talking on the phone. She had her back to them, leaning back in her chair.

"My, my, I wasn't expecting guests." In true dramatic fashion, the woman spun around in her chair to fix the two reporters with a piercing glare. But then she saw Kara.

And Kara undoubtedly also recognized who was across the desk.

Now it was Clark's turn to be confused. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes, Kara and I had a run in a few years ago, she helped me when my car broke down." Lena gave Kara a conspiratorial look, and she winked, making Kara flush. "Now, how can I help?"

"We're investigating the Venture crash," Clark said, completely oblivious to Lena's subtler actions. "You were supposed to be on that plane, but you didn't show up."

Lena nodded with a weary smile on her face. "Yes. As Kara can attest to, I have the terrible luck of having my vehicles break down just when I have a place to be."

Kara nodded. That much was true.

Clark huffed, not buying into the shenanigans. "This is serious. People could have died."

"I am well are...it's a good thing Superman and Super...woman were there."

"Supergirl," Clark corrected.

Lena looked Kara straight in the eye as she said, "Yes, whatever she's calling herself these days." Then she turned back to Clark. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, nor your badge numbers."

"Clark Kent, and clearly you know Kara Danvers. We're actually reporters. I'm with the Daily Planet, and Kara is with Catco."

"Reporters huh? That makes this infinitely more interesting." Lena then cleared her throat. "Nonetheless, this begs the question: why am I being questioned? Am I a suspect?"

Clark was about to answer yes, when Kara interjected, "Or a potential victim. Someone could have been aiming for you. Do you know who could have it out for you?"

"Are you serious?" Lena asked with a chuckle. "Take a look at my name, and then just do a google search. You will get plenty of potential suspects. I suggest you start there."

Clark however, was not deterred. He wanted to leave with something that spoke of Lena's guilt. So he flashed her his most charming smile, and leant forward. "Any chance that we might be able to get your help in narrowing that list down?"

Lena let out a mirthless laugh. "Sorry cowboy, I don't swing that way. Now if Kara wants to pull up a chair..."

"Me?" Kara spluttered.

Lena nodded. "I'd be happy to lend my help to an intrepid reporter such as yourself."

Clark opened and closed his mouth, flabbergasted.

Lena pointed to the door. "I believe you can show yourself out, Mr. Kent? Once I am done with Kara, I'm sure she'll know where to find you."

Kara nodded reassuringly to her cousin. She'd be fine. Clark faltered, and gave her one last look, before turning to Lena and narrowing his eyes, as if he expected her to be grinning maliciously at him. When he saw no proof of that, he left.

Once the door closed, Lena wheeled to face Kara, a much more pleasant smile on her face. "Something to drink?"

"Uh no, I'm good, thanks," Kara said nervously, adjusting her glasses.

Lena made her way to the table with her drinks nonetheless. "I insist. Come here and tell me what you want."

Kara made her way over, and she was almost behind Lena when the latter whipped around and surged forward so their lips were almost touching and murmured, "You know, I had been looking for you."

"You had?" Kara responded, surprised, not moving back.

"You hadn't?" Lena smirked as she countered, her eyes searching Kara's.

"Well yeah, but I hadn't though you would too," Kara easily responded, sure that if she were human, her heart would be beating wildly.

Lena smiled, leaning back onto the table. "Well, when I heard about _Supergirl's_ heroic introduction last year, I knew it was you. I had wished you had gone with Superwoman, but Supergirl fits you."

"Is that why you moved to National City?" Kara asked, not even bothering to lie. She had practically shown her superpowers that night, there'd be no point in trying to show her otherwise.

Lena winked. "It might have been a deciding factor. I had hoped we would cross paths again. I figured it was inevitable, Luthors and Supers seem to have a pull to one another. But I hope ours is different than your cousin's with my brother."

Kara laughed. "I can safely say it will."

* * *

 **And that was that! A little trope-y, but hey, what's a good ship without every single trope under the sky?**

 **I had them kissing at first, but felt that would've been way too much out of the left field and/or rushed.**

 **I have a few more ideas coming up, but if you have a trope you want to see with Supercorp, let me know! I might make it into a small drabble!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
